In an existing air-conditioning remote controller, a temperature sensor is provided within a case, and it is possible to detect an atmospheric temperature at an installation location (an air-conditioned space such as a room). For example, the temperature sensor provided in such an air-conditioning remote controller is soldered at its end portion to a solder surface of a printed board, and an intermediate portion thereof (covered wire) is inserted into a cut provided in a partition portion within the case, whereby the temperature sensor is fixed within the case.
In addition, a technology is disclosed in which a hole having a slit leading to an end surface of a printed board is provided in the printed board and a wire soldered to the printed board is passed through the hole, whereby movement of the wire in a longitudinal direction thereof is restricted (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).